Goddess Of Sixteen
by Fl0rid
Summary: Serenity Cosmos is no ordinary person. She has power and lots of it. This power is evil...dark...She must use it to save Hogwarts. Draco/Sere. (Old Account revision.)
1. Chapter 1

Goddess of Sixteen.

**Chapter One.**

In the Beginning.

In the stories of old there is a tale of a beautiful Queen of White falling in love with a God of Darkness. Being of the light she could not stay in his hell realm and was forced to birth their daughter on the moon, her place of origin. She named her daughter Serenity and every few years she would send her daughter to visit her father to learn of his ways. Things were harmonious, however this wasn't to last as the child's father had a specific task set aside for his daughter. She was to be the oracle of death. She was the only person with the power in the universe to destroy life completely. Not only in this life but also the afterlife. She was the destroyer of souls.

These powers however came with a price. They were not to be used or the penalty was death. For no person should have the need or the right to destroy a soul. Serenity lived happily between both worlds. Between The light of her mothers and the darkness of her fathers the princess thrived. The powers she received however, brought upon her jealousy and hate from a different source. Charon the ferryman of the river was furiously jealous of the Hell Kings daughter. He spent thousands of years ferrying the damned souls to the underworld and was never granted the same power Serenity was.

One night whilst Serenity slept in her chambers, Charon crept into her room and with his dagger prepared to plunge it into her heart. Serenity sensing someone was close by abruptly woke from her sleep and blasted him away with her powers. Violent with rage Serenity let her emotions free on Charon intent on destroying his soul. The hell King sensing the disturbance flashed to the room to find Serenity mid attack. Restraining his daughter the hell king banished her from the underworld never to return. Charon returned to his post under the watchful eye of the Hell King.

It was years later the hell King cried out in anguish when he realized his daughter's kingdom had been attacked by the witch Beryl and everything was destroyed. The White queen however locked away the souls of the Princess, her royal court and her guardians and sent them to a future on Earth. The White Queen lost her life after using her inherited powers and passed them onto her daughter Serenity. Those powers which would awaken in her, if any evil was to make itself present in the future. The Hell King waited patiently for the rebirth of his beloved daughter and the Ferryman Charon, grew in hatred and maliciousness.

Present Day.

The dust settled on the battlefield and Serena slowly lifted her head.

"It's over." She sighed.

De transforming from her Cosmos outfit she was left in her tattered school clothes covered in blood. Tearing up slightly she thought of her friends sacrifices. The loss of her friends tore at her heart. Collapsing to the ground Serena let out a breath and curled into a ball. The loss of her friends to heavy a burden she cried. She cried for the loss of her best friend Rei. Yes they argued but she loved her like a sister. She cried for Ami, Mina and Lita. The friends she will never get to cook, study or go shopping with again. She cried for Darien. Although they had drifted apart over the last few months he was still her first love. She cried for her outer scouts and that they died protecting her. Sobbing broken heartedly Serena closed her eyes and drifted off into nothingness not noticing the few gathered around her.

"Draco! Get over here!"

"Yes father?"

"Help me pick her up."

Twelve months later.

A boy of Seventeen sat in a dark room shirtless flicking boredly through the television channels. Running his fingers through his blonde locks his absentmindedly remembered he needed a haircut. His thoughts were distracted however when a blonde his age emerged from the Bedroom. His blue-grey eyes darted up and down her longs shapely legs as she stretched her arms above her head.

Serena yawned and rubbed her corn flower blue eyes. She smiled as she saw Draco gaze at her hungrily and she walked over and straddled his lap. Sighing gently she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face there.

"Draco, do you have to return to Hogwarts? Can't you just stay here with me?" Draco slowly caressed her thighs and smiled slightly.

"Yes Sere. You know I do. I wish I could stay. But I only have one year left. It won't be long and I'm out of there." Draco kissed her gently and smirked when he realized what she was wearing.

"That's my shirt you know." He said eyeing the white button up shirt she was wearing.

"So? You love it on me." Serena laughed.

"Don't I know it." Draco growled tearing the shirt from her and kissing her passionately. He tossed his shirt to the floor to be forgotten for a while.

Walking hand in hand through the crowded train station Serena groaned.

"Where is it Draco?" she asked

"Where's what Sere?"

"The platform?"

"It's right through that wall. Come on" Draco tugged Serena through the wall on platform Nine and Three Quarters and Serena marvelled at the Hogwarts Express. Draco wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek despite the glares they were receiving.

"This is amazing Draco." Exclaimed Serena in wonder.

"ALL ABOARED!" yelled a man off to the side as a few students hurried to get on the train.

"I'll see you at the end of the year right Sere?" asked Draco looking down at her.

"Of course. You mother said I could come pick you up" She said embracing him tightly. Draco pulled away slightly and kissed her hard. Serena moaned and pushed him away.

"Bye Draco."

"Bye babe"

Serena watched the train leave waving as his cart went past. Once the train was out of sight she turned and left the platform and returned to her apartment attached to the Malfoy Manor. Walking into her kitchen and filling up her kettle she slumped onto the couch and waited for the water to boil. She smiled sadly. She was really going to miss him. Living with the Malfoy's over the last year since they found and restored her to health after the battle with chaos, had shown her how much like family they were. Well Narcissa and Lucius were practically her parents now. They treated her like their daughter. It was just lucky that they stumbled upon her on their family holiday to Japan and that Narcissa and Serena's mother Irene are old friends.

TAP TAP TAP

Serena glanced around her living room. Seeing nothing she shrugged and went into the kitchen and poured some herbal tea. She smiled slightly ad the peppermint tea slid down her throat.

TAP TAP TAP

There it was again. Serena glanced at her window. Moving forward she hesitantly moved the curtain aside to reveal a red phoenix with a letter clasped in its talons...

END

Please review! This is a revision! The original I can't access anymore on my old account as Malfoy. The idea for this story started when I was I high school and I have decided to revisit it. Obviously I want it to be longer and better so I appreciate feedback. Once again the idea isn't stolen I just can't get into that account anymore and had to make a new one. Oh and I own nothing. These amazing characters belong to others.

Cheers,

Fl0rid


	2. Chapter 2

Goddess of Sixteen

**Chapter Two**

Guest of Hogwarts

Serena hesitantly opened the window to allow the bird access. She squeaked and ducked as the bird burst into the room with a loud squawk. It flew close to the ceiling and dumped the letter on her couch and after a few circles of the room left through the open window.

"What the fuck?" yes, Draco had worn off onto her. Serena slammed the window closed and drew the blinds. Walking cautiously over to the letter she picked it up and examined it closely. Tearing open the envelope she read the letter out loud to herself.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Headmaster: Professor Albus Dumbledore.

(Order of Merlin, First Class Grand Sore, Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed, of Wizards.)

Dear Miss Serenity Cosmos,

I am in dire need of your help. Evil is engulfing Hogwarts. I have many students but few with the skills to protect them. Before she died my old friend Trista Meioh spoke to me of you and your powers. She assured me you would help. I'm sure Draco Malfoy has informed you about the situation with one Harry Potter. I have all the faith in the world for the boy but these are dark times and he will need help. I implore you to help us. Please say you will. I shall be sending a trusted friend a colleague to collect you at the end of the day. His name is Remus. He shall escort you to Hogwarts where you shall stay and help guard our students and most of all protect and guide Harry Potter.

My deepest thanks,

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster."

Serena sighed. _**Trust Trista to be a part of this**__. _Serena folded the letter away and returned to her tea in the kitchen. _**Doesn't look like I have much of an option. Looks like I'm going to Hogwarts.**_Serena thought to herself. She finished her now cold tea and decided to go pack.

...

After night fell the doorbell rang. Serena opened the door to reveal a man of about forty years old with what looked to be the weight of the world on his shoulders. He smiled kindly as their eyes met.

"Hello Miss Cosmos I am Remus"

"Nice to meet you Remus, let me grab my things." Serena grabbed her bags and followed Remus outside. "So how are we getting there?" Serena asked.

"By Port Key." He smiled and pulled an old kettle from his pocket, put it on the ground and mumbled a few words. "Hold onto my hand and don't let go." Remus grabbed onto one of her bags and grabbed onto her now free hand and held tight. A shiver of recognition went down Serena spine as she was suddenly thrown off her feet and into a bright world of colours and spinning landscapes. As soon as it started it ended and she was standing outside a beautiful castle. Serena moaned as she tried to control her stomach.

"It's not the best feeling first time is it?" Remus chuckled noticing how green she looked.

Serena snorted and followed Remus through the massive door. Hogwarts was beautiful. Serena looked around the main entrance in wonder. Remus cleared his throat.

"The sorting is just about to finish so if you'd like to follow me-"

"The moon doesn't treat you very well does it Remus? Serena interrupted.

Remus sucked in a quick breath. "How did you know of my curse?"

Serena smiled sadly. "I'm of the moon Remus. I can help you if you like. I can't remove the curse but when the next full moon is upon us I can help ease it if you wish."

Remus stood there with his mouth open and he contemplated what she said. "Of course yes. Please anything to help."

Serena smiled. "The moon is meant to be a calming presence in our lives, not one of despair and violence. I shall help if I can." Remus suddenly grabbed her into a hug which she gently returned. Pulling back Remus blushed and started walking in the opposite direction towards another large door. He stopped before it and turned to her.

"Wait here and I'll let Albus know you've arrived." Remus smiled again and went through the door. Remus entered just as the last announcement for the term was made. Remus smiled and nodded to Dumbledore and then sat down at the head table.

"Ahh Remus she's here?" Dumbledore asked as the students started to talk loudly amongst themselves. Dumbledore clapped his hands together.

"Quiet down please, Quiet down." He waited for silence and the attention of everyone in the room. He continued. "As you all may have read in the papers that the threat from The Dark Lord is getting more serious. So I have enlisted some help from a very special person. She will be here for the foreseeable future and we are very grateful to have her help. Miss Cosmos, would you please come in."

Harry looked over to the door to see the most beautiful person he'd ever seen walk into the room. She had golden blonde hair and cornflower blue eyes. Perfect figure and creamy skin she looked to be no more than sixteen. She glanced his way and smiled and as their eyes connected he saw pain, despair, sadness and wisdom that someone of sixteen could never know. Harry looked away quickly and turned his attention back to Dumbledore.

Serena walked over to Dumbledore touched his shoulder lightly and turned to introduce herself to the students. "Hello my name is Serenity cosmos but you can call me Serena." She smiled and caught Draco's eye and winked. Serena turned and followed Dumbledore to behind the table and sat to his right.

"I'm so glad you decided to come Miss Cosmos." Dumbledore said.

"Please call me Serena and I'm very happy to help. I hope I can do something useful while I'm here." Serena smiled warmly at Dumbledore and started to eat slowly.

Harry watched her eat and chat politely with the other professors.

"She's pretty." Said Seamus and Dean together with a sigh.

"She's beautiful." Corrected Harry.

"Aww... Does wittle Potty Wotty have a crush..." sneered Draco from behind them.

"Oh bug off Malfoy." Said Ron hotly. Draco glared.

"I didn't ask for your opinion Weasel. So keep you overly large nose out of other people business. Stay away from her Potter if you know what's good for you..." Draco smirked and returned to the Slytherin table.

"One of these days... I'm gunna shove my foot up his ass..."

"Shove what where Ronald!?" yelled Hermione. Everyone stopped and turned to the pair. Harry burst out with laughter and the pair blushed. After finishing his meal Harry left the Great Hell to go to the Gryffindor common room.

...

Once she'd finished eating Dumbledore led Serena down into the dungeons and past the Slytherin dorms and to a portrait of the moon.

"This is your room my dear, all you have to do is choose your password and it shall open. Sleep well my dear I shall see you at breakfast. I'm so glad you decided to come and stay Serena." Dumbledore smiles warmly and walked away.

Serena sighed and thought for a moment before speaking.

"Lumen." She smiled as the portrait swung open and she entered. Serena dropped her bags and looked around the room. It was beautiful. Stone floors and walls which were covered with rugs and tapestries of greens and greys. A large four poster bed with green drapes and plenty of pillows piled high on the far side. A blazing fire place roared against the wall to the right and a soft green velvet couch sat in front. Off to the left was a large separate bathroom with a massive bath and shower tiled in greys and greens. Serena smiled and started to unpack her belongings.

...

Draco found Serena's portrait and yelled her name. The portrait swung open and Serena jumped into his arms giggling. Draco laughed and kissed her hard pushing her back into her room Serena gasped and Draco took full advantage and plunged his tongue into her mouth. He explored her mouth harshly whilst pushing her backwards towards her bed. The back of Serena's knees hit the best and she fell backwards. Draco followed her down and stared nibbling and kissing her neck making her moan. Draco grinned and pulled away.

"Serena... why are you here?" asked Draco pushing her bangs back from her forehead.

"Draco... we need to talk. " Serena sighed. Draco rolled onto his side and wrapped his arms around her. Over the next hour Serena told him the story of the White Moon Queen and the Hell King. Of their daughter and how she died at the hands of a witch. She told him of her rebirth on Earth and how she became Sailor Moon. Serena told him of how she because Sailor cosmos and of her friends sacrifices and death at the hand of Chaos. Serena sobbed and told him that their mothers were old friends and that's how his father knew who she was. Serena explained whilst she was unconscious her friends spirits came and visited her, giving her their powers and wishing her well. Serena sobbed harder and started crying heavily.

Draco rubbed her arms and kissed her forehead holding her tighter.

"Shh... Sere it's ok now... I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." Draco soothed. He continued to run his fingers through Serena's hair until she fell asleep. He carefully tucked her under the covers and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight my bunny." He whispered. Draco left her room and went back to the Slytherin dorm rooms. Ignoring everyone as he entered he went straight to his bed and sat down. Rubbing his hands over his face he sighed. Changing into his pyjamas he climbed into bed and fell into a fitful sleep.

End

Please review! I won't update unless I have more Reviews. This is a revision! The original I can't access anymore on my old account as Malfoy. The idea for this story started when I was I high school and I have decided to revisit it. Obviously I want it to be longer and better so I appreciate feedback. Once again the idea isn't stolen I just can't get into that account anymore and had to make a new one. Oh and I own nothing. These amazing characters belong to others.

Cheers,

Fl0rid.

'


	3. Chapter 3

Goddess of Sixteen

**Chapter Three**

I See You.

__

It was dark and hot, and smoke filled the air. Cries of anguish and despair sounded through the walls of stone. Serena walked through the damp corridors in search of her father. Heading outside the structure and walking alongside the river Styx she found her father arguing with Charon at the docks. Their tones hushed as she approached and Charon scrutinized her maliciously. 

"_This child knows nothing of our ways. She is too pure. How is she to become ruler of hell Hades? When she can't even torture the souls that reside here? I should be your heir, not that brat." Charon demanded. This skin of his face stretched tightly in a scowl revealing his fang like teeth. The Hell king growled._

"_You'll remember your place Ferryman. Or I shall remind you harshly of it." The flames of his hair flashing a fiery red before turn back blue. The Hell King stormed towards Serena smiling gently. "Come child, let's return inside. The bowls of hell are no place for you...yet." Wrapping his arm around she shoulder her led her back inside. Glancing over her shoulder back at Charon she watched him glare at her then return to his boat muttering curses._

_..._

Serena woke suddenly from her dream. Glancing around the unfamiliar room she slowly realised she was still at Hogwarts. Smiling sadly she rose from her bed and stretched. Checking the time she grimaced. _**Seven o'clock, I guess I better get ready.**_ Grumbling at the early hour she undressed and headed from the shower. Turning the water onto steaming hot she stepped under the water and sighed at how good it felt. Thirty minutes later after washing her hair and body she stepped from the shower and wrapped herself in a big fluffy green towel. Walking over to the chest of drawers, she put on a green robe and headed out for breakfast.

Heading in the direction she thought was the Great Hall she got lost in her thoughts. Obviously not paying attention she collided with a student sending her sprawling on the floor.

"Oof" exclaimed Serena rubbing her now sore head. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!"

"No please, it's my fault I should be more careful. Hey? You're Serenity aren't you?"

Serena smiled and as gracefully as she could, she got up off the floor. "Yes I am. You can call me Serena though. And you are?" she asked holding out her hand.

"My names Harry, Harry Potter." Harry said smiling as he shook her hand.

"Oh you're in Gryffindor right?" asked Serena. Harry smiled broadly puffing his chest out with pride.

"I sure am. It's the best house."

"Why is it the best house? Why not Slytherin?"

Harry snorted. "To be in Gryffindor you must be brave and loyal, in Slytherin the students are mainly insidious and bad tempered. There is this one guy Draco... he's such a scum bag always thinks he's better than everyone else." Serena's eyes widened and she chewed her lip.

"What's wrong with Draco..." she mumbled.

"Yes Potter, enlighten us. What is wrong with me?" Draco sneered from behind Serena as he walked towards them. Inserting himself between the two he scowled at Harry. Serena creeped her arms around his waist and buried her face into the back of his robe and smiling at the close contact. Harry's jaw dropped as he watched Draco smile over his shoulder at Serena almost tenderly before returning his stare angrily towards him.

"What Potter! You look like a fish with your mouth open like that. Why are you still here? I'm trying to have a conversation with my girlfriend if you don't mind." Sneered Draco.

"G...Girlfriend?" Stuttered Harry his eyes darting to Serena, who smiled back at him.

"Yes Potter, my girlfriend. Now hurry along to class like a good little boy before I take away points for stupidity." Draco smirked. Harry frowned and walked away quickly in search of Ron and Hermione to tell them of his discovery.

Serena sighed as Draco turned around and hugged her fully. "You know Draco; you shouldn't be so hard on him." Serena smiled as Draco grunted and began walking her backwards towards the wall, placing small kisses along her neck and jaw. Draco smirked and tangled his hands into her hair tipping her head back and captured her lips fully with his. Serena sighed into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and shoulders dragging him in closer. He plundered her mouth as she gripped onto his flexing arms, holding onto him as best she could.

"Mmm Draco..." Serena whispered breaking free from his lips for a moment before he claimed them again.

"Hmmm?" Growled Draco as they kissed desperately.

"Classes are starting..." Serena gasped as he returned to kissing and nibbling on her neck.

"Shit..." Draco cursed as he pulled back. Smiling as he watched her open her eyes slowly, her breathing erratic. He ran his thumb over her swollen lips and he kissed them gently. "I'll see you later."

As Serena caught her breath, she frustratingly watched Draco walk down the corridor and out of her sight. She suddenly didn't feel like breakfast anymore and headed out towards the grounds at the front of the castle. Stepping out onto the front steps she smiled and inhaled the fresh air. Walking down the long staircase towards the forest.

Walking along the edge of the forest Serena ran her hands through the small shrubs. Placing her hand on one of the larger trees she smiled and closed her eyes, listening to the whispers of the forest. Suddenly she gasped and quickly as if burned removed her hand from the tree. Frowning she looked at her hand and then back at the tree. _**What was that? Something isn't right.**_ Walking quickly back towards the castle Serena rubbed her hand against her robe to remove the tingle that was still running through her palm.

A loud squawk came from above and she looked up to see Lumen her new owl flying towards her. Smiling she held out her arm for the owl to land. The pure white owl landed on her arm and affectionately hooted. Smiling Serena removed the letter and rubbed her fingers down the owls head and back. "Thank you Lumen." Smiled Serena as the owl took flight and returned to whence it came. Opening the unaddressed letter cautiously she paled and returned her worried gaze quickly towards the Forbidden Forest.

_**I see you Serenity...Can you see me...?**_

It was Voldemort...

****

End

I'm sorry about how long it's taken to update! I've been super busy!

Please review! I won't update unless I have more Reviews. This is a revision! The original I can't access anymore on my old account as Malfoy. The idea for this story started when I was I high school and I have decided to revisit it. Obviously I want it to be longer and better so I appreciate feedback. Once again the idea isn't stolen I just can't get into that account anymore and had to make a new one. Oh and I own nothing. These amazing characters belong to others.

Cheers,

Fl0rid.


	4. Chapter 4

Goddess of Sixteen

**Chapter Four**

Worries.

_Charon paced angrily along the docks of Hell. __**That spoiled brat! How will I ever become King if she's in the way!? **__Mumbling to himself he taped his bony fingers against his chin in thought.__** Maybe I could just kill her...no that wouldn't work... the old coot would know it was me... Maybe I could provoke her into using her powers...**__Charon started to laugh dementedly._

"_Shouldn't you be working? There are souls to collect Charon. I hope you're not slacking from your duties."_

_Charon looked up to see Serenity walking towards him. _

"_Of course I'm working you insolent little girl. I'm the only one who does around here." He growled back at her. "Now make yourself scarce before I decide to drown you in the river."_

"_You couldn't hurt me even if you tried." laughed Serenity. She shook her head as she walked away in search of her father. Charon growled and clenched his teeth.__** One day you little bitch you'll regret ever crossing my path.**__ Charon returned to his dark and dilapidated boat and returned to carrying souls._

...

Shifting her gaze through the forest Serena became nervous. _**I knew something was wrong. How could I not sense it before? Maybe Hagrid has seen something. **_ As calmly as she could she walked down the stairs towards Hagrid's hut and knocked on the massive wooden door. The door opened to reveal a smiling Hagrid.

"Oh! Allo Miss Serena. What can I do for yeh?" he asked.

"I'm sorry to bother you Hagrid. I was just wondering if you had a moment to talk?"

"Of Course, I've just made some tea would you like a cup?" he smiled.

"That sounds lovely." Replied Serena, following Hagrid through the door and into his hut. Looking around the hut she smiled at how warm the fire was and how for such a small place it seemed quite large on the inside. Hagrid got blue cups from the kitchen cupboard and filled them with piping hot tea. Sitting down at the table he offered a seat to Serena. "Please sit Miss Serena"

"Please just Serena is fine." She smiled.

"So Serena what can I help you with?" Hagrid asked whilst sipping his tea.

"I was just wondering if you had noticed anything strange or out of the ordinary in the forest lately." Serena asked while taking small sips from the large cup. "This tea is delicious Hagrid, thank you."

"Oh you're very welcome Serena and yes I have actually. Now I don't want to sounds crazy or nothin' but I swear the trees are whispering more then usual. It's like there's somethin' in that forest that shouldn't be." said Hagrid. Glancing out the small window towards the forest and frowning.

"Mmm that's what I thought. When I felt the bark of one earlier, it was almost like it was trying to warn me away." said Serena staring down into the tea cup remembering the tingle in her hand. Sighing lifted her head and smiled sadly at Hagrid. "I'll have to keep an eye on that. Thank you so much for the tea Hagrid. It was the best tea I'd ever had." Smiled Serena, getting up from her chair and heading for the door.

"It was my pleasure Serena. I don't get many visitors down ere and it's nice to have some company. So please whenever you feel like it, come and see me." Hagrid smiled as he watched her walkout through the door.

Serena started up the steps towards the castle frowning to herself. _**I wasn't wrong then. I bet that's where Voldemort is hiding. Hmm looks like a good old fashioned steak out is in order.**_ Stopping half way to the top she sat on a step facing the forest. Wrapping her robe around herself she rested her head on her knees and sat watching the forest. _**Come on Voldie... show yourself...**_

...

Three bloody days! Three worried and miserable bloody days.

Draco sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. Reaching across the table for more food he grumbled_**. Three days of not being able to kiss or hug her, let alone talk to her.**_ _**You'd think Dumbledore would let me but noooo... no one is allowed to speak with her. **_Draco shoveled more food into his mouth, trying to ignore the incessant whine of Pansy in his ear. _**All she does is sit on those steps and watch the forest. God she barely eats and I don't think I've seen her sleep much since she sat down. It's a good thing Hagrid is able to convince her to eat or I'm sure she wouldn't be. **_Grumbling to himself again he ignored Pansy's question and left his seat and headed out of the Great hall towards the common room. _**Even the teachers a nervous about something. God I hope she doesn't get hurt.**_ Suddenly a loud chars resounded through the castle.

The walls of the castle shook and some students screamed and covered their heads. Dumbledore's voice rumbled over the noise of the students, demanding everyone to stay in their chairs. Draco quickly ran out of the Great Hall and towards the front of the castle to where he heard the crash. Glancing behind him he noticed Dumbledore and several teachers following, as well as Harry, Ron and Hermione who had somehow also snuck out of the Great Hall unnoticed.

Once he got outside he gasped in horror at what he saw. Dozens of dementors were slithering out of the forest and into the sky. Pulling out his wand he got ready for battle just as a bright light flashed before his eyes.

There stood Sailor Cosmos in all her glory ready for a fight.

End

Please review! I won't update unless I have more Reviews. This is a revision! The original I can't access anymore on my old account as Malfoy. The idea for this story started when I was I high school and I have decided to revisit it. Obviously I want it to be longer and better so I appreciate feedback. Once again the idea isn't stolen I just can't get into that account anymore and had to make a new one. Oh and I own nothing. These amazing characters belong to others.

Cheers,

Fl0rid.

'


	5. Chapter 5

Goddess of Sixteen

**Chapter Five**

Me against the World.

Serena smiled sadly as she watched the dementors slither through the air towards her. She stood there in her new sailor outfit which consisted of a black high collared shirt and skirt, trimmed in white. She shuffled anxiously in her knee-high black lace up boots. Clenching her black glove covered hands she waited. Turning her head to the side but keeping her eyes on her foes she spoke to Draco.

"Please don't interfere. I can't concentrate if I think you're in danger." Draco started to argue but Serena dismissed his as one of the dementors raced forward to attack. Stepping forward Serena brought her hands to the chest and in one outward movement threw a purple haze which encased the dementor. Mumbling to herself and closing her hands together the haze turned solid and started to shrink around the dementor. The dementor wailed as it was crushed with the force of the sphere. Releasing her hands the sphere disappeared and the dementor's lifeless body fell to the ground in a bloody heap.

Smirking because some of the dementors faulted Serena chuckled.

"So... Who's next?" she asked walking slowly towards the remaining Dementors. Fuelled with rage the twenty or so dementors flew at Serena each trying to suck the soul from her. Laughing almost evilly Serena threw her hands out to her sides and a bright white flash nearly blinded everyone nearby.

Draco sucked in his breath in horror as he watched Serena be encased by so many dementors.

"Oh god... Serena" Draco started to run forward but was quickly held back by Dumbledore.

"Let me go! I have to help her!" He screamed.

"No Draco... she'll be fine." said Dumbledore not taking his eyes away from Serena who was fighting. Draco struggled and then fell to his knees helpless. Watching her swing her arms as if they were blades he watched her cut through the dementors.

Serena breathed heavily from the use of her powers. _**I must finish this soon**_. Just as she was about to cut down another dementor she was struck from behind and was clawed down her left shoulder. Crying out in pain she blasted the remaining dementors away and checked the damage. _** God damn that hurt. And now I'm bleeding... could this day get any better.**_ Grumbling to herself and ignoring the cry from Draco she put pressure on her shoulder and turned to face the left over dementors. Raising her good arm she shot her hand forward and a yellow sphere shot forward. Widening her arm the sphere grew in size until all the dementors were trapped.

"Fire Ignite..." mumbled Serena as the sphere turned to flame. The smell of burning flesh carried on the wind as the dementors were burned alive. Releasing the fire, the ashes of the bodies blew into the wind and Serena took a deep breath and turned to face the others. Smiling sadly she clutched her shoulder.

Draco struggled out of Dumbledore's clasp and raced towards Serena.

"Serena! Oh gods Serena! Are you ok?" he asked terrified, as he reached her and inspected her shoulder. Serena sighed and rested her hand on his arm shaking slightly.

"Draco...I think I'm going to..." she said quietly as she passed out and Draco caught her.

"Quick, Mr. Malfoy! Let's get her to the infirmary." exclaimed Dumbledore hurriedly. Glancing briefly at Harry, Ron and Hermione Dumbledore walked quickly back into the castle. Draco picked Serena up gently bridal style and followed the headmaster into the castle towards Madam Pompfrey.

Harry glanced around the battle field at all the remains and chocked on his words.

"What the bloody hell was that!" yelled Ron. Hermione slapped his shoulder and Harry laughed.

"I dunno Ron. She's amazing though." mumbled Harry.

"Hey Harry? I wonder if she can help with you know who? With all that power she should be able to at least give us a hand." said Hermione.

Harry walked towards the trail of Serena's blood left on the ground and frowned. _** I hope she's not hurt too badly.**_

"You three get inside now before I remove points for sneaking out!" boomed Snape from the castle. The golden trio headed quickly back inside the castle trying to figure out just what had happened.

...

Draco rushed Serena into the infirmary and placed her on a bed. She was bleeding from her shoulder badly. Grasping onto her bloodied hand he watched as Madam Pompfrey worked her magic in closing the shoulder wound. Shifting nervously beside her he brushed the hair from her forehead and stroked it away from her face. Gazing at her he noticed how pale she was and the dark circles under her eyes. _**I almost lost you today... Never again will I sit by the sidelines whilst you risk you life... stupid, stupid girl. Gods I hope you're ok... I need you to be ok... please, gods I need you.**_

Madam Pompfrey broke Draco's train of thought.

"I've mended her shoulder. It might be a bit stiff for a while. She saved many lives today... it's amazing that so much power rests in such a tiny body." She smiled sadly.

"She will probably sleep for a while... make yourself comfortable Mr Malfoy, you're more than welcome to stay." Madam Pompfrey walked away to tell Dumbledore the news.

Draco sat down on the chair next to Serena and held onto her hand tightly. Sighing he rested his head onto the bed next to her hand. He sat watching her breathe until he fell into a fitful sleep.

End

Please review! I won't update unless I have more Reviews. This is a revision! The original I can't access anymore on my old account as Mrs SerenityMalfoy. The idea for this story started when I was I high school and I have decided to revisit it. Obviously I want it to be longer and better so I appreciate feedback. Once again the idea isn't stolen I just can't get into that account anymore and had to make a new one. Oh and I own nothing. These amazing characters belong to others.

Cheers,

Fl0rid.

'


End file.
